The Destiny Of Amy Rose
by Hazel The Rabbit
Summary: On the day of Amy's sixteenth birthday, a creature find's her and tries to kill her,her past is revealed and she learn's her destiny, will she except it?
1. Chapter 1

**The Destiny Of Amy Rose**

**Disclaimer: I don't own STH**

**Chapter 1**

In a vast kingdom known as the Crystal kingdom, it was called this for the crystal sticking out of the ground and they were literally all over the place, but they were there for a reason, they helped protect the landscape, it helped the plant's and tree's and all of nature and kepted the cirlce of life flowing the way it should be. A person in charge of the kingdom would be responsible for insuring that this happens, however depending on the person's intentions this power could be used for their own benefit, if it fell into the wrong hands disaster is sure to follow, so the ruler's of this kingdom were choosen wisely.

A noble and dedicated hedgehog was currently in charge of the kingdom, his name was Lance he was a silver hedgehog he wore a golden jewel encrusted crown along with a red cape with a rim of white at the bottom, he had white glove's and green emerald eye's and a pair of red shoes, his quills were quite scruffy but neat at the same time.

He walked through the big hall's of his castle, he had a trouble look on his face, "what is taking him so long? He should be here by now." He finally reach a pair of golden double door's, he swung them open, he had entered the throne room it had a big balcony on the edge, many pillars held the stone room up and a long red carpet led up to the two large chairs at the very back of the room.

Lance sighed as he walked up to the two large chairs at the back of the room and he turned to the open balcony were he saw a beautiful female hedgehog, she was currently gazing over the kingdom, the female was a dark shade of pink, she wore a long red dress and small golden crown on her head her quill's were long and neat, Lance walked up beside her and placed his hand on the balcony gazed over the kingdom himself.

"It's our daughter's birthday today." She sighed sadly.

Lance closed eye's and placed a hand on her shoulder, "I know, I haven't stopped thinking about her all day."

"Do you think she's alright, where ever she is?" His wife asked as she starred up at the silver hedgehog.

Lance smiled, "I'm sure she is Lilly, remember she's got that piko piko hammer, even I wouldn't want to mess with her."

Lilly laughed a little,"oh yeah, I bet she's got my temper..." There conversation was interupted by a red hedgehog, who standing in the doorway of the balcony.

"Sire?" Lance turned round to his most trusted friend that he ever had.

"Ah, there you are Jacob, any luck?" Lance asked hopeful.

Jacob looked disappointed, "I'm sorry, he's escaped he was just too strong, my..My power wasn't even good enough."

Lilly gasped and shot a worried looked to her husband, "darling what do we do? He'll come after her, and he'll stop at nothing, until he get's what he wants."

Lance growled, "He won't! I'll make sure of it, if it's the last thing I do, he'll come here for her first and I'll use all the power I have to stop him."

Jacob walked over to Lance, "I'll will lend you my power too."

Lance nodded he was greatful, "thank you Jacob, if we beat him once and for all, maybe we can get our daughter back again." Suddenly the ground was shaking, and before they knew it the door's to the throne room were blasted off, Lance grabbed Lilly and pulled her down with him as the door's came flying toward's them, Jacob easily dodge them.

An evil laugh peirced the room, "heehehhhaaa!"

"At last I will take what is rightfully mine!"

Lance helped Lilly up and stood in front of her and he backed them both up a little,"stay behind me."Lilly nooded but worry was written all over her face.

Jacob had finally got up and went to defend Lance and his wife, the creature coming towards them was inside a trench coat, a dark aura surrounded him, the one thing you could see was his one red eye peaking through his hood, eyeing the hedgehogs in front of him down.

Jacob growled,"Solaris!"

"Hahaa, I see you are protecting them Jacob, I thought you hated rolalty!" Said the dark figure in a trech coat.

Jacob glared and growled a lot more, he truely dispised this creature, "that was a long time ago, when your familly was on the throne, you did nothing but terroze everyone!"

Solaris stopped walking towards them, "hmph, well my family will be avenaged, once I take over the throne again and all I need to do is kill the princess, and speaking of which, were is the little brat?" Solaris looked around and only saw the king and queen, his eye furrowed. This had only made him even more mad than he was before, "you sent her away didn't you Lance, even when we had an agreement!" He growled.

Lilly grabbed onto her husband and gasped when she heard this, "what, you made an agreement with this monster!"

Lance looked down in disappointment and he couldn't look at her, "I felt as if I had no choise, but when Jacob came along and offered to send her away I couldn't pass the chance up to protect her, I mean we had got Solaris imprisioned by then, so I thought everything would be alright, I only sent her away just to be safe." Lilly nooded in understanding, she gave him a hug and he hugged back and kissed her forehead.

"No matter I will find her anyway!" Solaris turned round and began to walk out.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE SOLARIS, LEAVE MY DAUGHTER OUT OF THIS, IT'S GOT NOTHING TO DO WITH HER, IT'S ONLY BETWEEN YOU AND ME!" Lance cried out desperatly to try and stop him.

Solaris glanced back at the silver hedgehog, "I'm sorry Lance, but your daughter is the only thing in way of me becoming the ruler of this kingdom and possibly the entire world." A wicked smiled appeared on his lips. Solaris lit up more of his dark aura, he murrmered a spell and sent it strait towards the silver hedgehog.

Lance was too slow to get out the way, he and Lilly were both engulfed by the dark aura, the aura spun them both a clockwise direction and when it stopped, a purple orb fell to the floor, Jacob could only watch in horror as his king and queen were imprisioned in the small object.

Solaris grinned as he picked the orb up, "finally, now nothing can stand in my way!"

Jacob pushed himself onto his feet, "aren't you forgetting something?" He growled.

Solaris shrugged and chuckled, "ah, yes Jacob, I don't suppose you'd join me?"

Jacob glared while clenching his fist towards the creature, "I'd never join you!"

Solaris turned away and began walking out the doorway, "as I thought, but just so you don't get in my way, GrrrrrrrrrrAhhhhha!" Solaris lit up again, he sent a wave of darkness towards Jacob, Jacob winced in pain as he was levited of the floor and then he fell to the floor, he fainted upon impact, the last thing he saw was Solaris disapearing in his dark aura.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Destiny Of Amy Rose **

**Chapter 2**

It was a beautiful day over the Mystic Ruin's, running over the vast field's and in and out the tree's was a blue blur known as Sonic the hedgehog, hero of mobius and not too far behind him was a pink hedgehog known as Amy Rose, today was her birthday and she was turning sixteen. Sonic was doing his best to lead her to her birthday party that Tails had set up, the blue hedgehog eye's went wide when he saw how close she was getting to him, so he went a little faster.

Amy was slowing down by this pointing, "Soonic, Ooo, why can't he just slow down for once!" She was getting tired, but she still kepted going, in the distence however, she did not see a dark figure watching her every move, it continued to follow her as she moved she eventaully slowed down and she was too tired to go any further, so she stopped just to catch her breath.

"I think I'll rest here." She sighed and took in some breaths.

The dark figure was getting closer and closer to her, it hid behind the tree not to far from her, Amy sighed and rubbed her head, until an evil laugh broke her out of her thoughts, Amy gasped in fright as the dark figure was now right in front of her, the only thing she could see through the figure's trench coat was his one red eye.

"hehehaaa, at last I have found you, my lovely princess, perpare to meet your doom." He said in a deep scary voice.

Amy eye's went wide as she began to back away from him, the dark figure began to glow in a dark aura, he got closer and closer to Amy and she hit her back aginst a tree, he grabbed her by the neck, she struggled, she managed to summon her piko piko hammer and whacked him across the head and this caused his hood to fall down.

His fur was glowling a dark shade of orange, he growled and he pulled himself back up, he had one eye that was blue and the other was red, Amy could make out the creature to be a hedgehog, he charged up one of his attacks and aimed it starit for the pink hedgehog.

Amy yelled out in fear, and covered her eye's, upon the attack almost nearing her, she felting a pair of arm's wrap round her waist and lifted her up off the ground and took her to another spot, they placed her down and person held out a protective in front of her.

Amy slowly opened her eye's and found the person in front in of her to be none other than Sonic the hedgehog himself, Sonic was frowning at the hedgehog in front of him, "grr, hm, well, well Sonic the hedgehog, I thought I'd meet you some day, heehee, now I suggest you get outta my way."

Sonic stood back, taking Amy back with him "no way, I'm not letting you anywhere near Amy."

The dark orange grinned and lit up his dark aura, "fair enough I'll just kill you both, it makes no difference to me."

Before he could get any closer a red electrict orb stopped him in his tracks, he looked up in surprize to see a red hedgehog walking towards them, "Jacob!" He yelled with vemon evident in his voice towards the red hedgehog. The red hedgehog perpared another attack towards the orange one.

Sonic kepted moving Amy back away from the fight, "who are these guy's?" Sonic asked as he watched the red hedgehog charge and aim his attack at the orange one.

The orange hedgehog growled, "fine, you win this time Jacob, but I will be back!" With that said the orange hedeghog lit up in the aura and disappeared in a flash, Jacob waved his hand to the side to cancel his attack. He walked over to Sonic and Amy and he smiled at Amy.

"I can't believe it, your actaully alive, Amy, I thought for sure you'd be...hm, well never mind your alive and that's all that matters." Jacob said as he apporached them.

Amy had absoulutely no clue as to who he was, "um, who, who are you?"

Jacob smiled, "can we go somewhere else, I can explain everything to you."

Sonic took them to Tails workshop and Amy gasped in delight when everyone came out and surprize with her birthday party which she wasn't expecting, "happy birthday Amy," Cream ran over to her and gave her a big hug then followed by everyone else.

"Oh, thanks you guy's, I don't know what to say." Amy smiled at all her friends.

Knuckles noticed the red hedgehog next to Sonic, "hey, whose he?" Rouge nudge him in his side. "Ow, hey what was that for batgirl?" He growled as he clutched his side.

Rouge frowned, "don't be rude."

"I wasn't being rude." Knuckles glared back at Rouge.

"Allow me to explain, my name is Jacob, I come from a far away place, probably some place you haven't even heard of before, it's called the the Crystal Valley, it's a vast kingdom with wide open fields many lakes and plant life all over the place, we have many power crystal's surrounding the kingdom, they help balance out everything including the plant life." Jacob turned to Amy, "Amy, I have some possibly shocking news for you so you might wanna sit down."

Amy looked confused but she continued to listen as she sat by Rouge and Knuckles, "Amy, do you know who your parent's are?"

Amy gasped, "um, no I don't I was orphaned."

"Well, your parent's are the ruler's of Crystal Valley and you are the princess." Jacob paused to see her reaction.

Everyone was shocked Amy's mouth hung open, Sonic fell off his chair, "what...I'm..I'm a princess are you serious?...Shut...Up!"

Jacob smirked, "I'm serious, and I can prove it...Take a look at this," Jacob reached for his quill's and brought out a photograph, it showed a picture of a silver male hedgehog and a dark shade of pink female hedgehog who was holding a little baby hedgehog in a pink blanket that Amy knew she still had to this very day.

"But...Are..they even alive?" Amy choaked out a few tear's fell from her eye's.

Jacob, sighed sadly, "well, I'm not exactly sure on that one, you see that orange hedgehog used some of his dark magic and sealed them away into an orb, so I can't really say, there is a chance that they could still be and knowing how strong your father can be, well there might be hope yet."


End file.
